Catching Clato
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: After the star crossed lovers, Cato and Clove win the hunger games what will happen to them as they enter the quarter quell? I ship clato hard... so... M for lemons, language, blood.
1. Home sweet home

**This fanfic is going to be long, so I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games is Suzanne Collin's invention and I own none of it.**

**Cato POV:**

The victory tour finally ended. I look over at Clove sitting in a chair. That same chair was where she sat in before we got to the capitol, I was reassuring her it would be okay. After that point, I knew I loved her. I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with her. After that we fought in the Hunger Games as the vicious tributes from 2. But at the feast when I thought she was going to die, I held her hand and told her I loved her. I still do, and when she told me she loved me back. I felt like the happiest man alive. So we dominated the games until we were the last people left. I promised her we would be together either alive or dead, so she took out Nightlock and before we ate it we were announced victors. Some people may say that I'm upset about sharing all the spotlight with Clove as victors, but personally I love it. I need Clove in my life to give it meaning, and I'm sure that Clove feels that way to.

We arrive home in District 2 we were surrounded by our friends and family, but we never let go of our hands. And I was thankful for that, or else I would've lost her. We walked to the victors village together, with cameras trailing closely behind us. We stopped in front of 2 huge houses that were right next to each other. I decided to pick her us bridal style as we were walking into the house. That made her laugh, when she laughs its the most beautiful sound in the world. I noticed that the games changed us. For Clove, she got softer and more willing to love me. For me, I started to love for the first time in a long time. The games turned us into softer and more compassionate people. When we arrived in the living room, mine and Clove's eyes were widened.

"Wow, who knew that it could be this big?" she wondered aloud. Next to her was a huge flatscreen tv, couches, a coffee table and other things. But the most amazing part of this was that it all had gold in the furniture. The whole theme was gold. Together, we explored the rest of the house, there were many bedrooms, to many for just me and Clove.

"I think they want me pregnant," she said, and she was right. One room was just filled with diapers, cribs, toys, and everything you would ever need.

"Well no pressure, it'll happen when it happens," I said. I stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. This made her smile, this is exactly what I did in the games to calm her down. I turned her around and we kissed, I felt her melt into me. Just as we were getting more passionate, the door burst open.

"Clove?" I knew this voice, it was...


	2. Ummmm no?

**_Previously on Catching Clato:_**

_"Clove?" I knew this voice, it was..._

**CLOVE POV:**

"Ky, what are you doing here?" I asked. This was Ky Markham, my ex boyfriend. He cheated on me with Isabelle, another trainee. She was worse than me, but I guess she was prettier, so... Anyways, I remember when it happened...

_I walked into the training center early to practice extra hard because we were having matches against other people. The lights were on so I guessed that it was our trainer Darren. As I was walking I heard whispering. I got so curious that I burst into the door that I heard the noise from, and there was Ky and Cassia. THEY WERE KISSING. Ky looked up at me with pity in his eyes, Cassia looked uncomfortable. They still had their foreheads touching when I burst in. "Clove," he said very surprised, "It's not what it looks like," he tried to reach me, but I jolted at his touch. I thought I loved him, I really thought I did. That day hurt more than my dad throwing me out the window after a drunken night, it was like a million daggers flew into my heart. "Why would you do this Ky?" I said in almost a whisper, tears running down my face. "Why would you do this? I thought we trusted each other, we told each other everything. I told you everything. I let you into my heart and now look where that got me to. I loved you and now you're cheating on my with my friend. You're a bastard, you're a fucking bastard, go to hell Ky Markham!" my voice raising by each word until I was screaming. "I thought you loved me," I said in a hoarse whisper. I took my hand, whipped my tears and slapped him. I was so upset that it sent him into the wall. "And you," I turned to Cassia who was huddled in the corner, "I thought that you were my friend, but now I know that you're a backstabbing bitch," With tears streaming down my face I raised both my middle fingers at them, then I ran away with my own tears clouding my vision._

I only told that to Cato, and he comforted me. I knew then that I loved Cato, not Ky. At his name Cato stood up, trying to look intimidating.

"What do you want Ky?" asked Cato, I loved how he was being protective of me.

"Hello Cato," he said to him, then he turned to me, "Clove, I was wrong to cheat on you with Cassia. I wanted to say that I love you, I've always have. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." That got me mad, I also saw Cato tense.

"BULLSHIT KY! I saw you when you had your face next to Cassia's, I saw love in your eyes. Love that Cato has in his eyes when he looks at me, and love that I have in my eyes when I look at him. I love Cato so much, I hate you Ky. Do you want to know what you did to me that morning? I came home crying and that's all I could do. And I also told you about my drunk dad and his episodes, I told you all my secrets. You just went and threw them away when you kissed Cassia. I thought you truly cared for me, but now I know that your a scum sucking bastard that only cares about himself." I looked at Cato, and I saw him nod. I looked at Ky, and he looked hurt and angry.

"I'm not a scum sucking bastard. I love you, so I came here to say," he got down one knee and pulled out a box revealing a gold band with a single diamond in the middle, "Clove Sevina. I have loved you for forever, will you let me make up the kiss to Cassia with my devotion to you?"

**What will Clove say? Yes or no? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Jealous much?

**CATO POV:**

I can't believe that this low life son of a bitch just came in here and proposed to the love of my life. Yeah, I said it, Clove Sevina is my soulmate. I was going to propose to her tonight. I looked over at Clove, if she said yes I guess I will have to accept it. I love her and I want her to be happy.

"No," did she just say no? That just made me the happiest man alive.

"No? Did you just say no to me?" asked Ky, getting up.

"Yes I did. I want to become Mrs. Ludwig, not Mrs. Markham." That made me smile even more. I knew she loved me, she even chose me over some other guy. I looked at Clove and she smiled back at me. She started to walk to me with her back turned to Ky. But then I saw him, he grabbed the tv from our living room and raised it over his head. My smile dropped immediately, she didn't notice, so she kept on walking. I was just about to jump at Ky when he brought the tv down on Clove's head. I heard a sickening crack and then all hell broke loose. I tackled him like the beasts in the games tackled me. I growled and I starting punching me. I was so mad that I grabbed the glass that shattered from the tv and shoved it in his neck, I found the greatest pleasure watching the life slip from his eyes. I whipped Ky's blood off my hands and ran to Clove. She looked just like she did when Thresh tried to kill her. I checked her pulse, it was faint, she was going to die if I didn't get help. I gathered her in my arms and ran to the hospital. Luckily thanks to all my training, I got to the District 2 hospital in 2 minutes flat. Once in there I screamed,

"HELP MY GIRLFRIEND IS DYING" the doctors and nurses looked over to see the victor of the 74th hunger games in my arms. That was enough for them to start running. Once they collected Clove out of my arms I went crazy, screaming for her, screaming like an animal. Finally they knocked me out. I woke up groggily and remember what happened.

"Where's Clove?" I asked to a nurse, she looked up and said,

"She's fine dear, she's just sleeping. You should rest now to," but I needed to see Clove, I started freaking out. This is what they did in the capitol when I woke up, they wouldn't tell me where Clove was. I jumped out of my bed and ran until I heard Clove screaming.

"WHERE'S CATO?" I bolted into the room and saw her. Her head was bandaged, but besides that she looked fine. I was so happily when I heard the steady beeping of her heart monitor that I kissed her. She happily kissed back.

"I thought I lost you," I murmured.

"Yea, but you're not loosing my that easily."

The rest of the time in the hospital went fine, all we really did was kiss. Finally the bandages came off her head and it was her last night in the hospital. When I knew she was asleep, I ran into our shared home and I found the pasta box where I hid the ring. I looked at it, it was green, her favorite color, with 2 small diamonds on the side, and one large diamond in the middle. Inside the band was written 'Cato and Clove'. I closed the box and ran back to the hospital. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming about her saying yes.

Finally I woke up, seeing that Clove was still asleep, I brushed my teeth, changed and brushed my hair. When she woke up she smiled at me and I kissed her. I knew that I was ready to propose.

I got down on one knee and said, "Clove Sevina. I have loved you ever since I met you. You bring the happiness to my life, you have made me complete. When you told me you loved me for the first time in the arena, I felt like the happiest person alive. When you turned down Ky Markham for me, I felt infinite. Please let me make you happy and loved for the rest of your life. Clove Sevina, will you marry me?" I looked up at her, her eyes were watering. After a few moments, I was getting nervous, maybe she would say no?

"Yes, Cato Ludwig, I will marry you," she jumped in my arms and we kissed the most passionate kiss we've ever had. I slid the ring on her finger, where it would belong for eternity.

"I love you Clove Sevina,"

"I love you too, Cato Ludwig."

**THEY'RE ENGAGED! btw in the last chapter, the names Ky and Cassia were from the book ****Matched, ****I highly recommend the book. **


	4. A little stranger

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time... **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and everything in it.**

**CLOVE POV:**

After we get home from the hospital and put away our stuff in the room we share in our house, Cato starts kissing me, I kiss him back happily. The kiss is full of love and desperation, as if it was our last day together. I kiss him back, but with more passion. He deepens the kiss by holding the small of my back, pulling me in. I tug on the roots of his hair. He licks my lips, asking for entry, and I open them, it's not like we haven't done this before. Then the kiss gets more passionate, and I start tugging on his shirt. He smirks into the kiss and we break for air as he pulls off his shirt. I take one good look at his body, and I love what I see. His abbs are so defined and his muscles are huge, I must have been staring to long because Cato lightly coughs. I smile at him and kiss him again, as we kiss I roam my hands across his chest. I lightly outline his abbs and I feel his muscular back. God I love his body so much. Then I feel like it's the right time, I begin taking off my shirt, he helps me then he looks at me. I see love and lust mixed together. He then kisses me again, harder and rougher, just the way I like it. He lightly pushes me back until I fall onto the bed, he gets on and starts to unclip my bra...

**(I don't write lemons, so use your imagination to fill in the rest. Anyways, now it's about 2 months after the victory tour, and the Quarter Quell is being announced in a month...)**

**CLOVE POV:**

I wake up with bile raising up in my throat. I quickly dash out of bed and make it to the toilet just in time. I start puking last nights dinner, I hear Cato walking over to me. I feel his hands holding back my hair, I hear his voice, soothing me. After I'm done I flush the toilet, and lean my head on the toilet rim.

"C'mon," Cato says as he lifts me up easily and carries me back to bed, all I can do is grunt, he laughs lightly even though I don't find this situation that funny. He lies me down and pulls the covers over me, as I'm drifting off to sleep I feel Cato put his arms around me and I think, _How lucky am I to have such a sweet and caring fiancé._

When I wake up I turn around to see Cato looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I ask, feeling kinda annoyed.

"Well why can't I look at my beautiful fiancé?" he asks back, grinning and holding up my hand to reveal the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Well, because it's weird," I reply, trying to hide my blush, unfortunately he sees it and just laughs. I push him and he falls out of bed.

"What'd you do that for?" he asks.

"Because..." I try to find a reason why.

"Because?" he asks back, trying to put on a serious face, but failing miserably.

"Because... because... race you down stairs!" I yell as I try to change the topic.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," he laughs as he catches me in his arms.

"Well I'm hungry," I say, melting into his arms.

"Okay, I'll go get you something to eat," he says, picking me up bridal style and carrying me over to the kitchen, he plops me down in a chair and starts going through the refrigerator. After the games, Cato changed, he turned into a more loving and caring person, and me, I guess I turned into a softer person.

"What do you want to eat, my queen?" he asks.

"Ummmmm, something special, my king," I answer back smiling. He quickly prepares it and sets in front of me an omelet.

"Mmmmmmm," I moan into the food, "this is so good." He just smiles and sits next to me, in minutes I finished.

"Wow, you must really be hungry," he says.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I reply.

**CLOVE POV:**

I wake up again and puke up all my dinner.

"Babe, this is the fifth time this week that you threw up," Cato says after I laid my head on the rim of the toilet.

"I think I should see a doctor," I reply, getting up slowly to brush my teeth.

"Do you want me to come?" he asks concerned.

"No, you have to work at the training center, I'll go by myself. Just tell Jared that I'll be out," I say. After we won the games me and him started training the top kids at the center. Jared is the owner of the center, so if I don't tell him I'm not coming it will not be fun when I get back.

"Okay babe, feel better," he says. He kisses my forehead and heads out.

"Bye, love you!" I yell out to him.

"Love you too!" he yells back, blowing me a kiss. I laugh and close the door. I go strait to the phone and schedule an appointment.

I get there right on time and sit in the doctors office, waiting for Dr. Drake Baron, the best doctor in District 2.

"Ms. Sevina," the nurse calls. I go into the room and sit on the uncomfortable bed. I think in my head what the quarter quell would be, I wonder if they would draw out 4 tributes from each District like the past Quarter Quell, or if they'll do something new. I just know I can't watch it without being in Cato's arms. I'm cleared from my thoughts when Dr. Baron enters.

"Hello Clove, great to see you," Dr. Baron says, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm throwing up in the morning, I'm always hungry, and I get nauseous all the time," I say as I list my symptoms on my fingers. I look up at Dr. Baron and he smiles knowingly.

"I this a ring?" he asks me with a smile. Me and him knew each other before, he stitched up multiple cuts from training.

"Yes it is," I say proudly. I'm so happy he noticed, secretly, I wanted him to.

"And who is this lucky man? Is it Ky?" he asks.

"Oh God no, but Ky did propose to me, but my heart belongs to Cato Ludwig."

"Ah, yes, Cato. Well I wish you luck with your upcoming marriage,"

"Thank you very much," I say sincerely.

"Well I just need to take a blood test," he says.

After waiting in the waiting room for 10 minutes, Dr. Baron comes out with the test results.

"Well, Ms. Sevina, it seems that you are pregnant," he says cheerfully.

**Find out how Clove and Cato will react with the news. Reviews are appreciated. Happy 2014!**


	5. I love you

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Clove POV:**

"I'm sorry doctor, but you must be mistaken, I can't be pregnant," I say.

"Well in the blood test it said you were pregnant," Dr. Baron says confused.

"Could it be wrong?" I asked.

"The test?"

"Yes, could it be wrong?" I asked.

"Why would you want it to be wrong Mrs. Ludwig?" asked Dr. Baron, the smile on his face before completely disappeared.

"Because, because me and Cato are not ready," I said.

"Oh, but you know Cato, he will be happy," he said, smiling reassuringly. I tried to copy that smile as I collected my things.

"Bye, and thank you," I said as I closed the door.

On the way driving home I had no idea how to tell Cato. Maybe I should buy a sword and write in it, 'I'm pregnant!'? No, then he'll have a weapon, and if he's angry the house will be in shreds. What if I make a nice din... No that is so unoriginal. What if I just go to the training center and tell him... yes! I switch courses and start driving to the training center. I walk in, this place is so familiar to me. I look around and see Cato, he's teaching kids how to kill three dummies at a time. When all his students are trying to slice the dummies I walk over to him, when he sees me his eyes light up.

"Clove, hi!" he says excitedly. All of his students stopped their tasks and looked at us, "Cut those dummies! If you don't you will have to do 10 pushups for each look you give us!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the knifes. I start throwing them angrily.

"Clove, what happened?" he asked. I just ignored him, throwing more knifes.

"Clove, how was the doctors," with the mention of the doctors I start tearing up! but I still throw the knifes. Cato sees the tears.

"Clove! Answer me," I know I can't tell him so I start to walk outside until he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Clove, what happened?" He asked in my ear, I can't lie to him now.

"I-I'm p-pregnant," I whispered the last word.

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," I say a little louder, but he heard me. He leaned back, I was afraid he would leave me, but he kissed me.

"oh Clove, I'm so happy," he said As tears started filling in his eyes, tears filled in my eyes too.

"I love you," I said.

"And I love you," he said back. I drove back home to know that mine and Cato's child will grow up in a happy world.

**Next is the quarter quell announcement...**


	6. Quell announcements

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Cato POV:**

It's been about a month and now it's the quarter quell announcement. Clove is 3 months pregnant, and the morning sickness has subsided, but cravings are coming. Just yesterday she asked me to get her vanilla ice cream with a pickle. And she's also getting mood swings...

**(flashback)**

_"Cato!" screamed Clove. I rushed downstairs because if I ignored her she would either get really mad at me, or sad._

_"Yes Clove?" I asked sweetly._

_"Where's the chocolate ice cream?" she asked me. My face paled, I just finished it last night._

_"I-I thought you didn't like chocolate ice cream?" I said, but it came out more like a question. Usually I'm never scared of anyone, but when pregnant Clove gets mad I feel like she's gonna explode. _

_"Yeah, but that was yesterday, now I do," she declared, "so where is it?"_

_"Ummmm, I finished it," I said, better not lie, once I did and I almost got a knife in my chest. _

_"Cato... go get me some, NOW!" she screamed. I didn't even put on a jacket, I grabbed my wallet and rushed outside. I ran into the grocery store and purchased the ice cream and made it back in expert timing. But when I got there and gave it to her she started wailing._

_"Clove are you okay?" I asked, the ice cream incident completely gone from my head. _

_"No, I'm the worst wife and I'm going to be the worst mother," she cried. I sat next to her and put my fingers under her chin, then I lifted her chin up so she could look at me._

_"You are not a horrible wife, you're an amazing one. And don't ever say that you're the worst mother because you're the best mother in the world. Our baby is lucky to have you as a mom," I said. I wiped her tears and kissed her._

Do you see what I mean? One second she could be pissed and the next she could be crying.

"Clove, the quarter quell announcement is up in 5 minutes," I called. She walked in and plopped down next to me. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she smiled. I ran my hand over her stomach, she wasn't showing yet, but in about a month she would. So much has changed since the games, I mean I went in knowing I liked her, then I knew I loved her when we were the last ones, and now I'm married and going to be a dad. I'm trying to become more of a father-figure for the baby. Clove has changed too, she has become more sweet and sensitive, not the Clove that I first met, but I love her so much more. She is also understanding that she will become a mother and that he decisions reflect on the baby. The tv turns on. What I see see is ridiculous, it's just tons of capitol people with different colors of hair and their weird clothes. Gosh, if I was part of it I might explode.

"Hello Panem," says President Snow. A little boy in red comes up with a box, inside there are cards marked with all the future quarter quells. "This year's games symbolize that even the strongest of people cannot win," I start to process it, what does that mean? Maybe they're sending in double of each district like one year? "This year all previous male and female victors will be reaped," there's a roaring in the crowd, "thank you," he says and he walks off. The screen turns blank. Clove, being smarter than me gets it before I do. She starts crying, and once I get what's happening I start to cry too. She clutches onto me and I hold her back just as tightly, me and Clove have another chance of going back into the games.

"I knew this would happen," Clove says in between sobs, "and it's all my fault."

"What? How could this be you're fault, it's Snow's fault," I say, I'm disgusted that she would even think that I'm blaming her for this or that I think that she did this.

"It's all my fault, I made-I made the decision," she said. I just thought back to that day.

(**Flash back)**

_Boom! Fire Girl died after hours of being ripped apart by wolfs. Lover boy already died by Clove throwing knifes at him until his cannon sounded._

_"Clove, we won!" I screamed in victory. I opened up my arms to her and she came running into them. This is the girl that I would die for, I love her._

_"I love you," I say brushing the hair out of her face. She looks up at me, shocked at what I just said. We were dating before but we never said those words to each other._

_"I-I love you too Cato Ludwig," she said. I kissed her and we waited._

_"Maybe we're too close to Fire Girls's body," I suggested. She nodded and hand in hand we walked away from her body near the edge of the trees._

_"Why don't they declare us victors?" Clove asked annoyed. I was confused, we won! Why didn't they announce it, why aren't we in the hovercraft going towards the capitol._

_"Attention tributes, the previous rule change was been... revoked. There can only be one victor, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor," announced Seneca Crane the head game maker. Damn him. Clove let go of my hand and walked three steps back, it broke my heart to think that she would think that I would kill her._

_"Cato just do it," she said handing me her last knife. I looked at the knife in my hand, actually considering doing it. But I dropped the knife, disgusted that I was even thinking about killing her. Hell, I just declared my love for her! _

_"No, you kill me," I said, picking the knife up and handing it to her._

_"No, I could never do that," she said dropping the knife again. _

_"And why not? I can't live without you," I said angrily. Why didn't she get that I wanted her to live and be happy._

_"Cato don't you get it? I LOVE YOU! And I can't go home knowing that I killed you. I wouldn't be able to sleep, I wouldn't be able to breathe, I would... I have an idea," she said as she whispered her idea in my ear. If the game makers knew her plan they would kill us on the spot. I pulled away, I saw her waiting for me to say no, but instead I just nodded. I took out my knife that was hidden in my shoe and Clove picked up the knife from the ground. _

_"On three," she said, stronger then ever. I bet that the capitol was on the edge of their seats. _

_"One," I said, caressing her face._

_"Two," she said, running a hand through my hair._

_"I love you Clove, no matter what," I whispered. _

_"Three," we said together. When we were about to slit each other's throats we were stopped._

_"Stop!" I heard Seneca Crane yell, "May I present to you the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" _

(**End of flashback)**

"It's not you're fault, if you hadn't made your decision, one or both of us would be dead and we wouldn't have been together," I say, kissing her fingers.

"Yeah, I guess, bu-"

"No buts, it is not you're fault. I love you and everything's gonna be alright," I said.

"Cato, what if one of us gets reaped?" she says as if she were a small child.

"Then the other one of us will do our best to get them out alive," I answer.

"Yes, but there are other victors that will take out place," Clove says, more reassuring herself then me.

"Yeah, there's Enobaria, Brutus, Nico, Amy, and many other people. Don't worry," I say. I look over at Clove and she visibly calmed down.

"Yeah, you're right," she says.

"It's time for bed," I say as I pick her up bridal style and carry her up to our bedroom. I tuck her in and then change into my pajamas and then cuddle with her. When she's sleeping I whisper,

"I promise nothing will happen. I will protect you with my life, you're safe with me."

**A lot of flashbacks. I just hope that you guys review this story more.**


	7. Reaping

**Thank you for the reviews and the views! I love you guys.**

**Clove POV:**

Reaping day came so fast. Who knew that the nights could go by so fast, but when Cato is holding you tightly, no nightmares can come. But there are always the occasional ones that creep up on you, I always dream of the children that I killed will kill my baby. I always tell Cato my dreams, and he's always here to comfort me. When you have a person like Cato, you don't need a dream catcher.

"Clove, darling, let's go to the reaping," Cato says, tying his tie.

"Ok, Cato can you zip me up?" I ask, turning around to show my bare back to him. He smiles and pulls the zipper up, trapping me in my old reaping dress. The one I wore when I was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Sure I have enough money to buy something else, but I thought I would never need it again.

"Are you ready?" he asks me, about to open the door.

"Nope," I say smiling, he looks confused until I stand on my toes and kiss him, "now I'm ready," I say pulling him out the door.

"My lady?" Cato asks holding out his arm. I just laugh and intertwine my arm with his.

"Cato?"

"Yes?" he asks looking down at me.

"I'm scared," I say simply. He stops and looks down at me.

"Why?" he asks, looking deep in my eyes.

"What if I get reaped, or what if you get reaped?" I ask.

"If you get reaped I volunteer, if I get reaped I fight," he says, continuing walking.

"But if you get reaped, I'll volunteer," I say.

"No Clove," he says.

"No what?" I know what he's going to say.

"No, I don't want you to volunteer if I get reaped," he says.

"But what if you die Cato?" I ask him.

"I won't," he says, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Yes Cato, but what if? I can't live without you," I say, I feel a lump in my throat for even thinking it.

"But Clove, if you go in, I'll die anyways protecting you. I can't live without you as much as you can't live without me," he says.

"Let's not think about it," I say.

"Agreed," he kisses my lips. We walk into town square talking about everything and nothing.

"What do we do? Do we go into the boy and girl sections?" I ask.

"I think we stand up there," he motions toward where Enobaria, Brutus, and other victors stand.

"I don't want to do this Cato," I say, holding his tighter.

"Me neither babe, but hopefully we'll be able to go home tonight and celebrate not being reaped," he says, leading me toward where we should stand.

"Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games! For this Quarter Quell, two victors from the remaining pool of victors will be chosen to represent our district. Ladies first," our escort Lena announces. I watch as she walks over toward the bowl with my name in it. Since me and Enobaria were the only female victors, it's me or her. I wish it's her, even though it's selfish. Her hand delicately swoops around the outside until picking up one name. She marches toward the microphone and says the name.

"Clove Sevina," she announces. I almost faint, but I regain my composure. I better not look weak in front of the reaped victors, but I can't help but led a few tears fall out of my eyes. I know what Cato will do.

"And now for the boys," she's about to walk over when I hear the voice I love mutter 2 words that break me to pieces.

"I volunteer," Cato says, walking over to me. This makes me cry a little more, my sight is blurred, but I see that he has cried a little too.

"What is your name sir?" asks Lena.

"Cato, Cato Ludwig," he says in a monotone voice. I look Lena over, she's wearing what every capitalist wears. A ridiculous wig, with high heels, a ton of makeup, and a matching outfit, to make things worse they all have the capital accent. I look out to the crowd and I see pity. This makes me feel worse, pity is not what I need.

"Our tributes of the 75th Hunger Games, Clove and Cato!" she yells into the mike. He takes my hand and raises it into the air, showing that we are one.

The peacekeepers shove us onto the train. We were supposed to say our goodbyes, but there's no one I want to say bye to.

"Why Cato?" I ask him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you volunteer?"

"To protect you Clove, I can't just sit on the couch alone and watch you die," he says.

"Well Cato, now one of us will die because they won't let us both win again, hell we already got punished for it. One of us will die, if I went in by myself I could have won, I could have..." I let tears engulf me. I'm heading for my death anyways, why not show some emotions. And my Cato, who completely understands me, lets me cry.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	8. Duh

**I dont own the hunger games or the characters in it.**

**Follow my ig account, morestarcrossedlovers.**

**Cato POV:**

I walk towards the middle of the train, where the seats are. The seats that we sat in last year when we knew that if we ever won we would win together, Clove and I. I remember thinking that if we won we could be worry free about the Hunger Games, we could be victors living in luxury. My family would be proud of me, and I would be in history forever. I should be screaming, I should be revolting, but what's holding me back is a very special person, my fiancé and the mother of my child. We sit down in the exact seats where we were last year and wait for Enobaria and Brutus to come mentor us again.

"Cato, Clove," Brutus says approaching us. Even though I'm 19 and Clove is 17, we shake hands and hug because that's what victors do. Victors share a common thing that no one else has ever experienced, memories. Memories of the games, memories of all the innocent children that we killed. Memories of the children that we once were, innocent and blood thirsty, not knowing that the Capital was playing with our minds. We thought it was a game.

"Brutus, Enobaria," me and Clove both say.

"We should talk strategy, I guess," Brutus says, dropping into his seat.

"Okay, remember, this is the Quarter Quell, things are different this year, there ar-" Enobaria was cut off by Lena.

"Oh Cato and Clove! I'm so sorry that your back!" Lena says in her ridiculous capital accent. I just want to stab her like I did with all the other innocent children.

"Me too," Clove says through her teeth.

"Yes wel-" Lena started.

"Lena! Get out of her now, we're talking strategy," Enobaria said, which send Lena quickly walking out in her 6 inch heels.

"Ok, as Enobaria was saying, this is the Quarter Quell. Everyone in the arena are not innocent people. They are victors for a reason," Brutus says.

"They already know your strengths and weaknesses. They know that your love is important, and they will try to kill each of you with each other," Enobaria says.

"So basically trust nobody," Clove sums up, she just wants to be out of here.

"No, you need to ally. We will watch the videos of everyone's reaping and me and Enobaria will explain who they are," Brutus says, getting up. We all follow him to a big tv, me and Clove take a couch, cuddling, and Enobaria and Brutus each take one chair. The tv turns on to show the Panem symbol. Then it fasts forwards to what I presume is District One. I see beautiful people. I see a man with brownish blonde hair, he's strong from what I can see and has a big smile on his face, a competition. Besides him I see a woman with blonde hair and a huge smile. I see that she looks strong. They are holding hands to show that they fight together.

"District 1, Cashmere and Gloss. They are brother and sister, both won games back to back. Watch out for them, they are a threat. They are young and they are strong. I suggest to make alliances with them, they will be useful allies." Enobaria says. I guess we will, I look over at Clove and see that she's frowning, I guess that we'll talk about it later. Next is us, I watch as Clove is reaped and I volunteer, I hope that other victors will think of us a big competition.

"District 3, technology, Beetee and Wiress. They're not strong or brutal, but they are extremely smart. Beetee won by electrocuting 6 of the tributes in the arena and Wiress won by creating mini bombs and killing everyone." Brutus concluded. I see the next district, I see fish in the background then a familiar face.

"Finnick Odair, District 4," Clove says. Why does she know him so well? He doesn't look that good.

"Yes, Finnick Odair, the youngest victor and he's the capital sweetheart, everyone loves him and everyone wants to be with him," Enobaria says. I look closely at the female reaping, I see that a girl named Annie Cresta is called up, but then an old woman takes her place.

"That's Annie Cresta, she went mad after her games, Mags volunteered because Finnick, Annie, and her are close friends. Mags will be an easy target," Enobaria says, showing her fangs. But I don't want to kill an old woman who gave up her life heroically, I don't want to kill anyone anymore, and I'm sure that Clove feels the same.

"District 5 isn't really that important, they just won by chance," I see a male and female standing up there with the famous District 5 redish hair and they're both very pale.

"District 6, these are the morphlings. After they won, they let their troubles go by sticking a needle in themselves. They won their games by camouflaging and winning by default," I hear Lena say in disgust, I didn't know she was here. I look at them, their eyes look too big for their heads and they look depressed, it's just gross.

"But be careful, they can be crazy, you know Titus..." Brutus trails off, looking at us.

"Yes, Titus, he was the one who went mad and resorted to cannibalism and started eating the tributes until he was killed by an avalanche, right?" my little Clover says. I look at her in wonder.

"Hod do you know that?" I ask. She just shrugs and snuggles next to me, I wrap my arm around her and hold her close.

"District 7, lumber. There's Johanna Mason and Blight. I suggest that you keep an eye out for them, they can throw axes as fast as Clove can throw her knifes. And trust me, they're experienced. You want to ally with them. I suggest being allies with 1, 4, and 7, they are the most trained," Enobaria says. I look at Johanna, she looks serious and down to the point.

"District 8, the poorest of the districts and probably the weakest. There's Cecelia and Woof. Woof is a drunk and Cecelia moved on with her life." I look to see that Cecelia has 2 children hugging her, not letting her go. That makes me hold Clove tighter and I put a hand on her stomach. I feel Clove tense when she notices Cecelia. The peacekeepers are basically throwing the kids off her.

"District 9 is not that important, just some victors. Don't worry about them, they're basically harmless. District 10 is livestock, they are most useful with the knifes but they can't even throw them by a few feet. District 11 is agriculture, Chaff and Seder. They are kind people and very down to earth. They work hard in the farm and as you know by Thresh, they are strong from the work in the field," Clove shivers when she mentions Thresh.

"And 12, there is only Haymitch, he is the only victor of 12, but is a drunk. But do not underestimate him, he won his quarter quell by intelligence. He outsmarted his opponent, so I suggest that if you don't want to die, kill him from a distance so you won't have to chase him or fall in his trap," he said. He turned off the tv.

"We're arriving in the capital in half an hour!" Lena announces, walking away.

"This is going to be a tough games," I say, leaning forward.

"Yes, and I suggest that Clove is careful in that arena," Enobaria says, looking at Clove. She looks shocked, but pretends that she isn't pregnant.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because your pregnant Clove, don't play dumb," Enobaria says disapprovingly.

"How, how did you know?" Clove asks, clearly shocked.

"I can tell, I'm a woman too," Enobaria answers plainly, then walks away.

"Rest up guys, we're going to be in the capital soon," Brutus says, looking kindly at us, then walked away.

"What are we going to do Cato?" Clove asks, holding onto my arm.

"We're going to win," I say.

"This is not a normal game, everyone here are trained murders," she says. I cringe at the word murder, we are ones too.

"Yes, but we'll outsmart them, when it comes to you, I'll do anything," I say, kissing her. She kisses back and smiles.

"I love you Cato," she says, "now let's rest up," she says, smirking. I know that look. I willingly get up and walk toward our bed.

"I love you too Clove," I say as I shut the door.

**HOpe you like this. Next chapter is in the capital.**


	9. Tribute Parade

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games trilogy or any characters or plot, I just use my imagination.**

**Clove POV:**

"Clove, wake up," I feel someone shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I ask, but it was more like a whisper. I open my eyes to see a tall figure.

"Clove, wake up," he says again. I look up and I see blue eyes.

"What is it Cato?" I groan, sitting up.

"We're almost at the capital," he says, pushing the blinds away. Sun floods into my room.

"What'd you do that for? My eyes are still adjusting!" I say, I take a pillow and throw it at him, it hits him square in the chest.

"Clove, look, the capital," he says, his back towards me.

"I've already seen it before," I say.

"Yeah, but we need sponsors..." Cato says, but he knows that he lost. I fall back into bed and sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lena screeches in that annoying capital accent, "Today's the big day!" She walks into the room to see Cato shirtless and me still in bed.

"Guys get up and change into something nice, or I'll rip your throats out," Enobaria says as she passes by. I lift myself off the bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I shower, change, brush teeth and hair and I step out. I look at myself in the mirror, I look deadly.

"Ready?" Cato says, he looks handsome in a suit. He's wearing a white tie to match my white dress.

"Ready," I say, taking his hand. We emerge from the train to meet screaming and blinding flashes.

"Cato! Clove!" Is all I can hear. I look around to see all the capital people cheering for us. Cato holds up our hands, showing that we will fight together. This gets them even crazier, we wave and we walk inside to where we will sleep.

"You look as gorgeous as ever," I hear someone say behind me.

"Jacob!" I yell, embracing him, he chuckles and pulls back. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Are you ready for the tribute parade?" he asks.

"Well no, but I can't wait for your great outfits," I say. He leads me over to a mirror and my 3 stylists, Axel, Katerina, and Diane, come and do my makeup.

"Clove! How are you?" I'm about to answer Axel when another question comes my way.

"How's you and Cato?" I'm about to answer when Diane interrupts.

"Did he propose to you yet?" Questions keep coming my way until I can't stand it anymore.

"Please be quiet and I'll tell you," I say through my teeth. These people can be so annoying.

"I'm fine, me and Cato are great, I'm eating well, the weather's great, no I don't have a job, yes I like my house, no I don't wear makeup, and yes he proposed," I finish holding out my left hand. Their eyes basically bulge out.

"Oh Clove! Congratulations!" They all say at once, I nod and they work in silence. Finally they finish and Jacob comes back.

"Okay, for the tribute parade I was thinking for you, black makeup and a black dress with a black crown. For Cato, he will be shirtless, with a black crown and black pants," Jacob holds out a stunning black dress, I already feel self conscious about the small baby bump forming.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something," I say.

"Yes Clove?"

"I'm pregnant," I say, looking at him to see his reaction.

"Oh Clove, that's great, I'll make sure to make all your other outfits not show it, but that's amazing. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy, I'm also engaged," I say. He smiles and hugs me. I change into my dress and my heels. I can barley stand in them. I look in a mirror, I look like a victor. I look vicious and brutal. The black makeup hilights my eyes and my hair is down in curls. I wobble over to see where Cato is. He looks so handsome shirtless, well he looks handsome in everything.

"Cato!" I say, running towards him as if I haven't seen him in forever.

"Clove!" he says, running towards me. But I forgot that I had heels on and I also fall, but Cato comes to catch me. I look up and kiss him.

"Let's get this over with," I say. I drag him into the elevator with out mentors and he wraps his arms around me the whole time. We get down there to quick and we have to step out.

"One sec, I need to get something," Cato says, walking away. My body is automatically cold without him to warm me. I hobble over to my horse and stroke it.

"How did we both end up here?" I ask it.

"Clove," I turn around to see the capital's golden boy.

"Finnick," he nods and throws something in his mouth.

"Sugar cube? It really should be for the horses, but with us going to the arena, we need all the sweetness we can get," he says, holding out his hand showing me his collection of sugar cubes.

"No thanks Finnick, I really shouldn't," I say pushing his hand away. He shrugs and eats another one. I look behind Finnick and see Cato walking over.

"Finnick," he says behind him. Finnick turns over, Cato is a little taller than Finnick.

"Cato," he says, walking off.

"What did he want?" he asks me, almost protectively.

"He asked me if I wanted a sugar cube," I answer. Cato chuckles.

"Shall we go to Gloss and Cashmere?" he asks. I nod and use him for support as we walk over.

"Hello Gloss and Cashmere," Cato says.

"Hello star crossed lovers," Gloss says.

"Allies?" Cato asks, extending his hand. Cashmere steps in front of her brother and shakes his hand. "Allies."

"What are your weapons?" Gloss asked, surveying both of us.

"Well if you saw our games, I throw knives and Cato uses the sword," I say, stepping out from behind Cato.

"And what are yours?" Cato asks.

"I prefer knifes, but can use a sword, and Ca-"

"Let me talk Gloss, I use knifes," Cashmere says. Shit, we both use knifes, this is gonna be tough.

"I think that your mentors are calling you," Gloss says, pointing toward Brutus. We say our goodbyes and walk away.

"What do you think?" Cato asks.

"I don't like them," I reply.

"Why?" There's so many reasons why, they just look sneaky and they look like they'll kill us in our sleep.

"She uses knifes," I lie. Well that was one reason, but not the main one.

"Seriously Clove, why?" he can see through my lies.

"They don't look trustworthy, and they already are brother and sister, so yea," I say, walking faster towards Jacob.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," I hear Cato say behind me.

"Okay, look forward, hold hands but don't wave at the audience, pretend that your higher than everyone else," Jacob says.

"This should be easy," I smirk, I climb into the chariot and then I help Cato. I look around at the costumes, poor Haymitch is all alone and he's wearing black as well, but he looks drunk. The lumber district are dressed as trees. The chariot goes and I put on my best intimidating glare. When we near the president me and Cato do not wave like the other tributes, we just look straight ahead. After the speech we are able to change out of our clothes.

"Tomorrow's training, so sleep up," Enobaria says, walking through our floor to her room. I nod, too tired to do anything and fall asleep in Cato's strong arms.

**This chapter was really boring, sorry. But please review!**


End file.
